Rin en el País de las Maravillas
by HarleyQuinn18
Summary: Shippō en una de sus tantas pruebas para convertirse en un gran demonio zorro, recoge una hoja y se la regala a Rin para que la use como separador de su libro, sin saber que el travieso kitsune tiene intenciones de hacer que forme parte de su prueba para poder ser promovido. ¿Magia kitsune mero producto de su imaginación? [Fic para la Unión Oficial al foro Hazme el Amor]
1. Y todo comenzó con un libro

**[!] Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei; yo solo los tomé prestados para esta pequeña actividad en unión oficial para el foro "Hazme el amor".

**[!] Advertencias: **El contenido de esta historia contiene AU y muy posible OOC.

**[!] Summary: **Rin ha dejado de ser la pequeña niña que conocimos para convertirse en una encantadora jovencita de dieciséis años. Curioseando un día entre los libros que Kagome ha traído desde su época al Sengoku jidai, se encuentra muy emocionada con un libro que narra las aventuras de una pequeña niña llamada Alicia, quien al caer por el hoyo de una madriguera en su afán por perseguir a un conejo blanco, va a parar a un extraño mundo conocido como el "País de las Maravillas". Shippō en una de sus tantas pruebas para convertirse en un gran demonio zorro, recoge una hoja y se la regala a Rin para que la use como _separador_ de su libro, sin saber que el travieso kitsune tiene intenciones de hacer que forme parte de su prueba para poder ser promovido. ¿Magia kitsune, realidad o… mero producto de su imaginación? [Fic para la Unión Oficial al foro Hazme el Amor.]

**[!] Nota: **La idea surgió después de ver el capitulo de CCS con la versión seria la que hicieron para CCS, y pues... he aquí el resultado. No soy escritora ni mucho menos me considero como tal. Es mi primer intento en escribir una pequeña historia para el fandom de InuYasha con mi pareja favorita: Sesshōmaru y Rin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Rin en el país de la maravillas ~<em>**

_"Al dormir, se entra en un mundo que es enteramente nuestro, déjalo nadar en el profundo océano... o que se deslice sobre la nube más alta."  
>Albus Dumbledore<br>Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. _

* * *

><p>Tras finalizar sus lecciones sobre las plantas medicinales y sus propiedades con Kagome y Jinenji; decidió buscar resguardo a la sombra del árbol sagrado, con la esperanza de poder disfrutar de la agradable lectura de un libro que atrajo su atención desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en la llamativa portada donde se apreciaba claramente el título de la obra: <em>"Alicia en el país de las maravillas".<em> Tras una curiosa y emocionante inspección entre los libros que Kagome acostumbraba a traer desde su época, y que cautivaban a la imaginación de cualquiera – incluyendo al mismísimo Inuyasha y al pequeño Taichi, a quienes Kagome tras leerles por primera vez la historia de _"Peter Pan y sus aventuras en el País de Nunca Jamás"_, no han tenido suerte en encontrar un hada que les obsequie un poco de su polvillo de hadas –.

Tras soltar un débil suspiro, hizo una breve pausa a su lectura y sonrió genuinamente para sus adentros con un muy sutil, pero marcado rubor en las mejillas, al imaginarse la expresión que su señor Sesshōmaru pondría ante la idea de darle un '_beso' _de la misma forma en que Wendy Darling quiso hacerlo con Peter Pan al momento de conocerlo. Solo que Rin no tenía ninguna intención de obsequiarle al señor una especie de _'dedal'_ como el protagonista lo malinterpretó. No, nada de eso. Había visto a Kagome y al señor Inuyasha demostrándose su afecto como la mayoría de las parejas de la aldea acostumbran a hacerlo – incluyendo a Sango y al Monje Miroku –, y justamente ahora que era una adolescente con inquietudes propias de su edad, no podía evitar preguntarse que sucedería. ¿Qué diría su señor Sesshōmaru ante la mención de aquella palabra? ¿Se molestaría con ella por tal atrevida petición? ¿La rechazaría? ¿Cómo saberlo? Las dudas y las inseguridades empezaban a hacer mella sobre sus acciones y manera de proceder. Lo que su señor Sesshōmaru le hacia sentir era único, pero a la vez difícil de explicar mediante palabras. Se trataba de un sentimiento cálido que inundaba su corazón. Un hermoso sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado y que la llenaba por completo, alimentando sus sueños e ilusiones y haciendo crecer cada vez más ese profundo y sincero amor hacia el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Tal vez era mejor no pensar en esas cosas, al menos por ahora, pensó poniendo un alto a sus pensamientos. Ya habría tiempo, como él mismo se lo dijo hace unos años en la tumba de su padre. El rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó al recordar ese día, lo que la instó cerrar los ojos para poder recordarlo con mayor nitidez. '_¿Cómo olvidar ese día?'_ Recordó la joven con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios. Difícilmente podría olvidarlo, para ser honesta. Nunca imagino que su señor Sesshōmaru le confesaría sus sentimientos de una forma tan peculiar, si se lo preguntan, camuflando su confesión de una manera que solo ella fuera capaz de decodificar. Además… ya era todo un logro que su señor le permitiera besarlo en la mejilla cada vez que ella lo quisiera, y todo gracias a un día en que lo pilló desprevenido, pero fue tal su alegría al verlo que no lo pudo evitar. Fue simplemente un gesto espontáneo que desde entonces, se ha repetido con mayor frecuencia. Lo cierto es que, el contacto de los tersos y cálidos labios de Rin en la piel fría del demonio desencadeno extrañas, pero placenteras emociones en el interior de Sesshōmaru. Sensaciones que solo su humana provocaba en él.

Poco a poco el cansancio producto de un arduo y exhaustivo día de quehaceres, se fue apoderando de sus ojos, hasta hacerla caer en un profundo sueño del que no pudo escapar, sin ser consciente de que el daiyōkai que ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos rondaba los alrededores en búsqueda de su preciada humana. Lo que nadie sabía es que Shippō, el demonio zorro, era el responsable del sumirla en ese letargo, gracias a su magia impregnada en la hoja que le obsequio a Rin esa misma mañana para que lo usara como una especie de marcador para su libro, logrando que la joven mordiera el anzuelo sin desconfiar de sus verdaderas intenciones. La magia del demonio zorro en la pequeña hoja envolvió a la humana en un manto de luz que la hizo desaparecer al ser absorbida por el libro, sin dejar ningún rastro. De ahora en adelante, la joven humana tendría que buscar la forma de salir para no quedar atrapada entre las páginas de un cuento infantil.

No muy lejos de aquel pacífico sitio que invitaba a la tranquilidad y a la meditación, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, en vuelto en halo de luz, aterrizaba en la región de Musashi con el propósito de cumplir con la promesa que años atrás le hizo a su Rin en la tumba de su padre, luego de su inesperada confesión implícita en un trabalenguas que nadie entendió y logro captar de no ser por un extraño artilugio traído desde para que solo su Rin fuera capaz de entenderlo, y de la que solo cuatro personas fueron conscientes en ese momento. Justo cuando el aroma de su protegida inundó sus sentidos, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente deleitándose y llenándose por completo esa esencia floral y natural proveniente de su joven humana. El daiyōkai se desvió de su camino inicial con el objeto de averiguar que podría estar haciendo suprotegida alejada de la aldea de su estúpido medio hermano y esa escandalosa sacerdotisa que no pudo encontrar peor manera de denigrarlo al llamarlo _"cuñado"_. Al llegar a los pies del árbol sagrado, justo donde el aroma de su protegida se intensificaba, los sentidos de Sesshōmaru se pusieron en alerta al no encontrar señales de Rin por ninguna parte. No fue hasta entonces que cierto objeto rectangular y sin dueño arrumbado en el césped, capturó la atención del daiyōkai, quien sin vacilar detalló el extraño libro con su habitual indiferencia. _'¿Por qué el aroma de Rin estaba impregnado en las hojas de aquel extraño libro?' '¿Qué significaba eso?' 'Pero por sobretodo… ¿Dónde estaba Rin?' _

Contuvo su furia dejando escapar un quedo gruñido.

Alguien tendría que rendirle explicaciones al daiyōkai, y si esa sacerdotisa llamada Kagome, la mujer del imbécil de Inuyasha, no lo satisfacía en darle respuestas claras, habría serios problemas.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, tomatazos, todo sera bien recibido ^_^<p> 


	2. Problemas de familia

**[!] Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei; yo solo los tomé prestados para esta pequeña historia,

**[!] Advertencias:** El contenido de esta historia contiene AU y muy posible OOC. Soy nueva en esto y ando experimentado con los personajes, pero aun así, me esforzaré por hacerlos OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Problemas de familia.<strong>

– ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Taichi, el pequeño hanyou de solo cinco años, tiraba de la manga roja del haori de piel de rata de su padre, clamando por su atención.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y el pequeño estaba consciente de ello, pues por más que lo llamaba, Inuyasha roncaba sonoramente sin el menor atisbo de escuchar los llamados de su hijo mayor. ¡Razón tenía su madre al decir que su padre dormía como una roca!

– ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Despierta! – Sin darse por vencido, Taichi, se sentó en el pecho de su padre, y se dio a la tarea de tirarle de las orejas perrunas, lo que trajo como consecuencia que Inuyasha ahogara sus ronquidos y abriera sus ojos de par en par con una entremezcla de dolor, desconcierto y coraje por dos razones: La primera por ser despertado de una manera tan abrupta, y en segunda, por el hecho de que Taichi, al igual que Kagome tuviera esa manía de tirarle de las orejas.

– ¡Enano! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tires de mis orejas? ¡Argh! ¡Duele! – se quejó Inuyasha, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo, a la vez que se sobaba sus orejas. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto, enano? – inquirió Inuyasha frotándose los ojos con somnolencia, esperando una respuesta por parte de su hijo. – ¡No vengas con que a tu madre le ha vuelto a explotar la chimenea! – agregó exaltando su preocupación.

Difícilmente olvidaría la primera vez que Kagome intentó avivar el fuego de la chimenea de la cabaña en la que vivían, mientras él se dedicaba a cortar los leños, y en la odisea terminó con la cara cubierta de hollín y con las cejas chamuscadas.

– Gomen ne*, papá, pero no despertabas. – respondió Taichi avergonzado. – Es que mamá nos ha dicho a las gemelas, a Komori**, y a mí que te tiremos de las orejas para que puedas despertar. – el pequeño hanyou agacho su mirada a modo de disculpa, gesto que se vio reflejado al doblegar sus pequeñas orejitas, ante la atenta mirada de su padre, quien finalmente cedió con un resoplido a la mirada de su cachorro, de manera que para alivianar la situación soltó un simple: «¡Bah! Ya olvídalo, enano» – ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! – negó de inmediato, para gran alivio de su progenitor. – Mamá está bien, al igual que Nozomi, pero me pidió que fuéramos buscar a mi tía Rin-chan, ¡la comida ya está lista! – terminó por decir su cachorro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¡Hace hambre, papá! ¡Vayamos por mi tía Rin-chan antes de que se enfríe! –.

Inuyasha, adivinando las intenciones de Taichi, lo interceptó en el aire, evitándole una dura caída al intrépido de su cachorro. – ¡Enano! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre subirte a las copas de los arboles sin supervisión? Si tu madre te ve haciendo estos saltos de altura, te regañará, y lo sabes, y de paso a mí me matará por no cuidarte. ¡Ten más cuidado! – Un nuevo llamado de atención se hizo presente en el momento que padre e hijo aterrizaron.

– ¡Yo sabía que me atraparías, papá! Confío en ti. – respondió el pequeño hanyou muy seguro de sus palabras, ocasionando que su padre le diera un cariñoso coscorrón en la cabeza por ser tan impulsivo como su madre. Y sin más, entre risas, resoplidos, sonrisas y pullas, se adentraron al bosque siguiendo el olor de Rin, pero lo que no ninguno de los dos esperaba era que toparse frente a frente con el estoico daiyōkai.

Inuyasha – a diferencia de su cachorro, quien aún no tenía completamente desarrollado su sentido del olfato – ya había percibido el aroma de Sesshōmaru por los alrededores. Independientemente de lo que Kagome le dijera, él seguía desconfiando de las intenciones del bastardo de su medio hermano mayor hacia Rin. Después de todo, no era ningún secreto que todos en la aldea, incluyéndolo a él, le guardaban un sincero afecto a la ya no tan pequeña Rin. Durante los tres años que Kagome estuvo ausente, Inuyasha 'adoptó', por decirlo de algún modo, el papel de hermano mayor con ella, y como cualquier 'hermano postizo' muy a su singular manera manifestaba su preocupación por Rin y la vida a la que el miserable de su medio hermano la condenaría.

Taichi no supo, hasta ese momento, el por qué su padre detuvo su andar de golpe. Sus pequeñas orejitas se agudizaron captando unos pasos aproximándose, y entonces pudo percibir un aroma claramente familiar. Entre la espesura del bosque, pudo visualizar la aristocrática figura de su tío a pocos metros de distancia.

– ¡Tío Sesshōmaru! ¡Qué sorpresa! – saludó alegremente el pequeño hanyou, desde los hombros de su padre, ignorando por completo las miradas que ambos le dedicaban al menor, así también como las muecas de desagrado que se formaban en las labios de Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru ante tal mención. – ¿Viniste a ver a Rin-chan, tío Sesshōmaru? – exclamó emocionado el pequeño hanyou. Un despectivo «¡Hmph!» fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el pequeño hanyou por parte de su único tío, aunque aquello ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no perdía la esperanza de recibir algunas palabras por parte de él. – ¡Justamente íbamos a buscarla! ¿verdad, papá? – Taichi agacho la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con su padre, juntando sus frentes. – ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a buscarla y nos acompañas a comer, tío Sesshōmaru? – propuso el alegre cachorro, haciendo caso omiso al quedo, pero audible gruñido de su padre. – ¡Estoy seguro de que a Rin-chan y a mamá les gustaría mucho! ¿Verdad que el tío Sesshōmaru puede quedarse a comer, papá? ¿Puede, puede, puedeeeeeeeeee? –

– No. –

– ¡Pero… papá! –

– ¡Ni hablar! Mi respuesta es NO y fin de la discusión. ¡No compartiré nuestra comida con él! –

– ¡Le diré a mamá! Ella siempre dice que debemos compartir y además… –

Hastiado de aquella patética discusión entre el imbécil de Inuyasha y su inmaduro 'sobrino' – quien para su desgracia guardaba un gran parecido no solo físico, si no también psicológico con su honorable padre – continuó con su camino como si nada, rememorando silentemente la vez en que encontró a Rin esperándolo en lo alto de la colina, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, durante su última visita. La nítida visión de su protegida sosteniendo al cachorro del incompetente de Inuyasha y haciéndole carantoñas, despertó en el daiyōkai una extraña, pero cálida sensación en su interior, pues ante esa inusual visión, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Rin sosteniendo a un cachorro suyo.

Antes de conocerla, Sesshōmaru nunca había tenido dudas sobre su manera de proceder, sus objetivos, su implacable búsqueda por incrementar sus poderes, hasta superar con creces a su honorable padre, quien hasta ese entonces, era el demonio más poderoso de todos. Sesshōmaru estaba determinado a seguir el sendero de la conquista suprema para conseguir el poder y regir sobre su propio imperio. Cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarlo perecería en el intento, fuera demonio o humano. Pero toda esa cegadora obsesión con el tiempo quedó relegada con la llegada de Rin. Él, un demonio de sangre pura, un Inu yōkai de la realeza, orgulloso de su linaje, de su poderosa estirpe y conocido por aborrecer a los humanos por tratarse de una raza débil e inútil… ahora no podía lidiar con su longeva existencia sin la presencia de una humana.

– ¡Eh, Sesshōmaru! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Un silencio fue lo que obtuvo Inuyasha para su frustración. – ¡Argh, bastardo! ¡Ni creas que compartiré nuestra comida contigo! ¿Has entendido? – de un salto, Inuyasha se interpuso en su camino, ganándose una gélida mirada del daiyōkai, pues la paciencia es una virtud inexistente, y el imbécil de Inuyasha, con tanta estupidez saliendo de su boca, estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia. – ¡Argh, Sesshōmaru! ¿Por lo menos escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo, idiota engreído? No te atrevas si quiera a pensar que yo… –

– ¡Papá, por favor! – Sesshōmaru dirigió brevemente la mirada hacia su 'sobrino', y sin suavizar su expresión, pudo observar como el cachorro miraba a su padre asustado por la sarta de improperios.

Taichi no soportaba ver que su padre y su tío Sesshōmaru discutieran sin razón aparente. Su madre siempre le ha dicho que la familia debe mantenerse unida ante las adversidades.

– ¡Cállate, Inuyasha! – gruñó Sesshōmaru, tras llegar al 'límite' de su paciencia. Y vaya que estaba haciendo 'gala' de su auto-control para no perder los estribos y dejarse dominar por la ira de su error garrafal al haber dejado a Rin en la aldea hasta que llegara el momento.

– Rin desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro… y hablaré con Kagome con o sin tu consentimiento, Inuyasha. – En ese momento, la prioridad de Sesshōmaru era averiguar que había sucedido con su protegida. Cualquiera que se atrevería arrebatarle o hacerle daño a lo más preciado para él… pagaría con su vida.

* * *

><p>* Significa «perdón» en japonés, pero de una forma más informal.<p>

** Oficialmente, Rumiko así ha nombrado al hijo menor de Miroku y Sango ;D. Para más información, les sugiero que lean el especial solidario de 32 páginas que Rumiko público en el 2013 a beneficio de las zonas devastadas por el Gran Terremoto de Tohoku y el posterior tsunami, ocurridos en Japón en marzo de 2011. El capítulo solidario de Inuyasha también se incluye en un tomo que recoge historias de otros siete mangakas: Hiromu Arakawa (FullMetal Alchemist), Kazuhiro Fujita (Bakegyamon), Takashi Shiina (Zettai Karen Children), Kazuhiko Shimamoto (The Skull Man), Masami Yuuki (Birdy the Mighty) y Fujihiko Hosono (Sasuga no Sarutobi).

Para leer el artículo completo solo denle click a:

Deculture

Para leer el capitulo especial también solo denle click a:

Submanga

Y los links los llevarán directo a las páginas web :)

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! :) Sinceramente, no estaba muy segura de la historia y el rumbo que tomaría; pues soy una novata en cuanto a las publicaciones de historias en Fanfiction, y poco a poco estoy tratando de acostumbrarme mientras curioseo y experimento con las opciones.<p>

Trataré de actualizar una vez por semana, esperando que mi trabajo me lo permita :)

¡Gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de leer!


End file.
